Shippo and the tape recorder
by Kougaswoman1
Summary: What happens when Shippo get a voice recorder Rated T For Language


I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Shippo and the tape recorder

One day in feudal era Japan Shippo as always was going threw Kagome's backpack looking for candy. He found something that was square and had a little box holy front. He looks at Kagome.

" Kagome what's this?" said the very oh so cute Shippo.

" That's a voice recorder Shippo. Here let me show you how it works." Kagome walk over to Inuyasha and said sit but not loud enough for him to here it. She said it in the little box like thing. Then she came back and gave it to Shippo. " ok now walk over there and press this button. O and let me turn the volume up ok?" she did so

Shippo walk over to the sleeping inu and press the button like he was told then.

BOOM!

Inuyasha went face first in the ground.

" KAGOME WANT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" said a very pissed inu. But he look around and saw not Kagome but Shippo. " hey Shippo where's Kagome?"

" Not here she's with Sango." Said Shippo trying not to laugh

" Hmm she probably ran for it that's what." He got up and ran to Kagome's scent Shippo fallowed close behind. They made it to a spring where Kagome and Sango were relaxing. Until a very mad inu jump in and pissed Kagome off.

" THAT'S IT INUYASHA!" she took a very deep breath. " SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT." She kept on going Shippo saw a big red button and press it then it said on the menu recording. It was one whole minute till she stop and she was gone in flash. He walks up to Inuyasha.

" You idiot." Inuyasha got up with his fist in the air.

" What did you say runt?" His eyebrow twitching.

" You heard me you idiot now sit," before Inuyasha hand could make contact his face hit the ground. Shippo pressed the recording just in time. Shippo ran away laughing.

Next he went to Miroku who was talking to the woman again.

" Young lady will would you care to bear me a child?" he said while rubbing the girls hand. Shippo quickly recorded it. Then later that day they were walk past a female group when Shippo played it. Sango turn around and smack the monk with her herikoust. The poor monk looks at Sango.

" Sango what was that for?"

"LETS SEE YOU JUST ASK THE STUPID QUESTION AGAIN!" Sango's face was really red.

Shippo ran off and started to laugh again. He ran into Kagome now and she was talking to Inuyasha about Kouga calling her his mate.

" Inuyasha I'll stay with you believe me I wont become Kouga's mate." You could tell she was lying in a kids view. Kagome told Shippo about wanting to live with Kouga but was too afraid to leave Inuyasha. Then a light bulb went off in Shippo's he would ask Kagome again how she felt for Kouga and record it and then bring it to Kouga. The prefect plan.

Later that night.

" Kagome can you tell me how you feel for Kouga again?" Ask Shippo holding the recorder in his hand behind his back.

" Sure Shippo he is cute, loving, handsome, passionate, brave, bold, strong willed." She went on and on until Shippo got enough info.

The next day Shippo ran to the wolf cave but was stop by to wolves.

" I came to speak with Kouga its about Kagome." As if called on cue Kouga appeared out of no where.

" Let him threw if he has something about Kagome to tell me about let him threw." And the wolves moved aside.

" Hi Kouga." Said Shippo as he jumped Kouga's shoulder.

" Hey pup what brings you here?" Kouga said with his eyebrow cocked

" Will you listen to something," Shippo took out the recorder. " This is called a voice recorder and I tape kagome and you just got to listen." Kouga nodded his head in approval. Kouga went wide eyed when he heard her say all those thing.

" We HAVE TO GET TO HER RIGHT NOW!" Kouga ran out the cave with Shippo on his arm holding on for his deer life. They were at the camp in no time.

" Hey Kouga." Kagome blushed a little, Inuyasha butted in

" What do you want flea bag?" Said a very already pissed Inu but Kouga was going to be the mature one now since he knew that Kagome wanted him.

" Kagome may we talk?" he said in a calm voice.

" Yes we can." Kagome ran to his side.

They were gone for an hour Kagome was blushing and Kouga was holding her hand and had a huge smile on his face.

" SO what does flea bag want now huh?" Asked Inuyasha

" Oh nothing were just going to be mated that's all." Said Kagome Inuyasha fell over anima style.

" WHAT!"

" Yup some little birdy told Kouga how I felt for him." Kagome look at Shippo

" WHY YOU LITTLE RUNT!" Inuyasha was about to pound Shippo but he could ne met the ground first. Kagome did say sit this time it was the recording.

" So you never put it back did you Shippo." Asked Kagome.

" NOPE!" Smiled Shippo after letting the recording run for a while.

And so Kagome and Kouga got mated. Every time Kagome leaves to go with her new mate she gives Shippo the recorder to sit Inuyasha when he's a bad dog.

THE END

: lol sry it just came to my mind today how funny it would be if shippo had a recorder this is just a rough draft so it will be better


End file.
